


Setting Fire To The Rain

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: It's rainy outside, so you gotta come up with some things to do inside...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 8





	Setting Fire To The Rain

"So... you're gonna set me on fire now?", giggled Chloe to hide her nervousness.  
"Relax", said Rachel and softly stroke over Chloe's exposed back with her open hand, spreading the oil a little more, easier said than done thought Chloe, because that other hand held a lighter.  
"It's perfectly safe", explained Rachel and doused a cotton ball with alcohol, before taking a sip out of the same bottle and shaking. "Oof, strong, bah!"  
Chloe grinned. Shlould she be concerned? Probably... not.

Rachel lit the cotton ball up and grabbed the glass cup Chloe had previously put beside her on Rachel's bed. This whole morning, the girl had searched all cabinets in her house for some tight rim glasses.

"It's an Asian very old practice and it's hella good for your immune system, gets your blood flowing, maybe it can even help you with your digestive issues."  
"Yeah baby, talk dirty to me."  
"Oh shut up", laughed Rachel and quickly placed the first cup low on Chloe's back. She had decided earlier to go from bottom to top, not the other way around.  
  
"Oooh", Chloe took a deep breath, it felt very different than expected. Her skin got sucked right into the glass, it was warm and felt tight, like someone was making out intensely with her back, stretching and pulling on her skin, but it didn't hurt, at all. If anything, it felt intense and new.  
She heard the lighter welcoming a new flame, felt Rachel placing two more cups, slowly working her way up. Chloe sighed and tried to relax. What if this really did help her? Maybe she would be able to sleep for six hours at a time. What a dream, what a luxurious, silly, fucking thought.

Right as she closed her eyes, Rachel began moving the cups and Chloe moaned.  
"Ooh okay, now that feels really good", murmured Chloe, enjoying the feeling of Rachel gliding with glass over her body.  
"I am breaking your blood capillaries", explained Rachel very calmly and massaged the girl underneath her with two cups at the same time.  
  
The wind outside couldn't get to them, but the rain hammered on the windows, demanding someone to get wet.  
  
"Turn around please."  
Chloe gulped. "Uhh, what?"  
  
"You heard."  
Rachel just stood there, in her bedroom, by her bed, holding fire in her hand, waiting, waiting for Chloe. To. Turn. Around.  
  
Chloe's eyes searched the floor. Every corner of the room. Shit. She couldn't see it. Where did she drop her bra?  
"Chloe?!" Rachel looked at her, shrugging and puzzled.

"Ah, y-yeah" and Chloe veeeery slowly turned around and rushed to cover her boobs with her arms.  
Rachel put another fireball in a cup, while smiling mysteriously.

She placed about four on Chloe's stomach, then paused, bent over and gently but firmly grabbed Chloe's elbows and pushed her arms to the sides.  
The girl just didn't move, she kept her eyes fixated on the ceiling, where she once made the stars shine on. _Oh God. OhGodohGod, oh fuck, no. Do not react body, don't fail me now_ , thought Chloe, although she really knew better.  
  
Rachel got another two cups and placed them on Chloe's shoulders. Then she started gliding again, with the cups placed on the stomach.  
Chloe blushed, she could feel the heat in her face and in other places. She closed her eyes and sent a quick prayer.  
The cups made a farting sound, when Rachel removed them and Chloe smirked and opened her eyes for a second, just in time to see how Rachel bent over again to remove the shoulder cups.  
Chloe's bra was hanging over Rachel's shoulder, like a dish towel or something.  
  
Rachel caught Chloe's glance and smirked, before she winked.   
  
"Y-You fucker!!! You did that on purpose, you-"  
  
Rachel put one finger to her lips, then kissed Chloe, she pulled up a cozy blanket and wrapped Chloe with it, while gently stroking the places where the cups had been, it felt like a reverse massage.   
After another few seconds, she wrapped herself around Chloe, relaxing on her bed and whispered in her ear. "Wasn't that fun? You really got nothing to hide." 


End file.
